


Неприкасаемый

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ASMR, Autonomous sensory meridian response, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагами очень хочет разгадать секрет Аомине</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неприкасаемый

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015.  
> Кинк — [автономная сенсорная меридиональная реакция (АСМР)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B2%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F)

Впервые Кагами замечает это при встрече в онсене, перед началом Зимнего кубка, когда закидывает руку на плечи Аомине и притрагивается к шее: отзеркаливает его собственный жест, просто чтобы позлить. Аомине почти сразу уворачивается и даже толкает речь, пафосную и самодовольную, как он сам. Но Кагами успевает почувствовать, пусть и на мгновение, как он вздрагивает всем телом, а кожа под пальцами покрывается мурашками. Тогда Кагами не придает значения его реакции.

Вспоминает о ней Кагами позже, когда начинает регулярно играть в стритбол с бывшими сокомандниками Куроко. После матча Аомине обожает повиснуть на ком-нибудь — почему-то чаще всего не везет именно Кагами, — облапив всеми конечностями и требуя отнести его до ближайшей бургерной. Себя же не дает даже приобнять, ужом выскальзывая из чужих рук. Когда Кагами делится этим открытием с Куроко, тот странно смотрит и говорит, что не следит за Аомине. Как будто Кагами следит. Просто тот ведет себя подозрительно, вот и все.

Постепенно остальные отсеиваются, занятые подготовкой к выпускным экзаменам, и лишь Кагами с Аомине не пропускают встреч. Теперь они не только бросают мяч, но и режутся в компьютерные стрелялки, смотрят матчи НБА, едят вместе; иногда Кагами кажется, что Аомине поселился у него. Не то чтобы он против. Аомине постоянно вторгается в личное пространство Кагами: ерошит волосы, наваливается сзади, садится так, что они оказываются тесно прижаты друг к другу. А сам, хоть и не вздрагивает от случайных прикосновений, малейшего намека на объятие избегает так ловко, что и не заметишь, если не следить специально. Примерно тогда Кагами и понимает, что попал. К сожалению — или к счастью, — Кагами не умеет ходить вокруг да около, поэтому однажды прижимает Аомине к стене и кладет ладонь ему на ширинку. Оказывается, против таких прикосновений Аомине ничего не имеет.

Все лишнее отходит на второй план, остается главное — баскетбол и секс. И если бы Кагами пришлось выбирать что-то одно, он бы точно порвался. В постели Аомине не пытается спихнуть всю работу на партнера и всегда заботится, чтобы Кагами было хорошо. А уж какие массажи он делает! Теперь Кагами точно знает, что такое рай. Правда, от ответной услуги Аомине отказывается, утверждая, что не любит массаж. Да и потискать его после секса тоже не удается — он только дразнит девчонкой и быстро смывается в душ. Возможно, Кагами бы поверил, если бы во сне Аомине не прижимался к нему так сильно. Да и утром, думая, что Кагами еще спит, не сгребал его в охапку.

Кагами все-таки находит ответ на вопрос, так долго не дававший ему покоя, остается проверить догадку. Удобный случай вскоре предоставляется. Они поступают в университет и решают снимать квартиру вместе. Здесь не слишком просторно и всего одна спальня — придется признать официально, что они встречаются, хотя вряд ли кто-то удивится, — зато нет риска, что их застукает некстати вернувшийся отец. С коробками они возятся до ночи. От работы жарко, и под конец они раздеваются до штанов. Аомине даже не слишком наглеет и смывается в спальню, только когда остается последний ящик с посудой. Кагами решает, что та подождет до завтра, и крадется следом. Аомине стоит у окна и смотрит на ночной город.

— Даже не верится, что мы это сделали. — Ну конечно, он чувствует присутствие Кагами. Его невозможно застать врасплох. Почти. Кагами быстро пересекает разделяющее их расстояние и вплотную прижимается к спине Аомине.

— Не жалеешь? — шепчет он, чуть ли не касаясь губами шеи.

Аомине пытается развернуться к нему лицом, но Кагами наваливается всем телом, перехватывает его руки и прижимает к стеклу.

— Ты весь мокрый, — он дует на влажную кожу. Аомине аж потряхивает.

— Тайга, какого хрена?

— Я разгадал твой секрет, Дайки. Ты правда собирался вечно скрывать, что у тебя АСМР?

— Надо же, какой умник, — тот пытается язвить, но выходит скорее жалобно.

— Я, может, и не Куроко, но тоже умею наблюдать, — тихо говорит Кагами. — И гуглить.

Шея и спина Аомине покрываются мурашками. Кагами наклоняется и целует соленую от пота кожу. Аомине дрожит все сильнее, но не вырывается. Кагами зарывается носом в волосы на затылке и трется — он так давно этого хотел.

— Тайга, пусти, — скулит Аомине.

Кагами тянется к его паху — так и есть, Аомине возбужден.

— Я же еще ничего не сделал, — удивленно выдыхает он.

Аомине откидывает голову назад, блаженно улыбаясь, и уже сам ищет контакта, глаза у него закатываются. Кагами решил бы, что Аомине обдолбался, если бы не знал, что собственноручно довел его до такого состояния. Стоит это осознать — и весь контроль летит к чертям. Кагами, не сдерживаясь, целует, кусает, лижет, как наркоман, дорвавшийся до дозы. Завтра шея Аомине будет в синяках, и тот его уроет, но сейчас плевать.

— Не могу больше, — Аомине дергает с силой завязки на своих штанах, и те сползают вниз. Он тянется к члену, но Кагами перехватывает его руку.

— Еще рано.

Аомине бессвязно матерится и, кажется, обещает выебать его так, что ходить не сможет. Кагами на все согласен, пока Аомине вот так бьется в его руках. О чем и сообщает, перемежая слова поцелуями.

— Сука ты, — громко стонет Аомине.

— Да-да, я тоже тебя люблю, — кивает Кагами, но все же сжаливается и обхватывает его член. Всего пара движений — и Аомине кончает ему в руку так бурно, будто месяц не трахался и не дрочил.

Он сползает на пол, обнимает Кагами за колени и трется лицом о пах. И Кагами понимает, что сам на грани.

— Не надо, Дайки, я сейчас… — бормочет он, пока Аомине стаскивает его штаны.

— Я вижу, — ошалело улыбается Аомине и берет в рот.

— Скорострел, — фыркает он через полминуты.

— Уж кто бы говорил, — вяло огрызается Кагами. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы спорить.

— Как же ты ходишь в парикмахерскую? — спрашивает Кагами, когда они лежат на кровати и пытаются отдышаться.

— Только после дрочки, — хмыкает Аомине. — Но это ерунда! Однажды Тецу засунул мне за шиворот мороженое, я чуть не кончил. И с тех пор избегал прикосновений.

Кагами гасит вспышку раздражения, вызванную словом «кончить» рядом с чужим именем. Ключевое слово здесь «чуть». А идею с мороженым он запомнит. На будущее.

— Почему мне не рассказал?

— Это слабость. Не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня слабым.

— Дурак. Ты не слабый, ты охуенный, я чуть в штаны не спустил, как малолетка.

— Чуть? — хрипло смеется Аомине. — Вызов принят.


End file.
